


浪殤／嘴

by nothing27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing27/pseuds/nothing27





	浪殤／嘴

浪殤／嘴

-嘴除了用來說話還可以做很多事情，吶？

不知道從哪個環節開始他們之間從「如果你不說我不會懂」演變成「那我不說也讓你懂」的交流模式。

炙熱的唇緊密貼合在繃直的頸側，輕輕噬咬，來回舔吻，貪婪又耐心，不放過一吋，試圖讓懷裡的人放鬆下來。原本肩上推拒的雙手減輕了力道，對於自己小小的成功浪巫謠不禁微笑，滿足的吐息清晰地傳到懷中人的耳裡，脖子瞬間紅了起來，掙扎比先前都更加強烈。

「巫謠.........！！」

即使先前的心軟已經讓殤不患落入對方的懷抱裡處於不利地位，在被看穿自己的失神後仍捨不得使出全力推開，就怕真傷到對方。這份近乎溺愛的溫柔也使一開始就沒有可能產生結果的爭論注定成為一場忘乎所以的沉淪。

環在殤不患腰上的手仍緊緊死箍著，浪巫謠總算抬起臉正視著殤不患。

月光清冷，室內幽然，那一雙湖綠眸子裡的半生寂寥恍若初見之時。

他不懂的，他總會懂得。

放在肩上的雙手緩緩捧住還有些稚氣的臉龐，額頭相抵，目光相觸，殤不患探尋地望著摯友眼裡的執拗，終是笑出了一聲嘆息。嘴唇試探地抵上對方疑似賭氣而微微嘟起的嘴唇，輕輕含住、耐心地舔吻，在浪巫謠閉眼抿唇堅決不受誘惑下，只得投降改為環抱住他的脖子，在他耳邊討饒：「是我錯啦！我不該讓凜雪、啊！」

把臉埋在他肩窩的浪巫謠在聽到那個名字時咬上了他的頸側，不至於成傷，但能短暫地留下淺薄的印記，告訴他他的心傷，和不甘。

殤不患反倒安下心來，他就只怕浪巫謠憋著氣不說，憋壞了自己。氣出了、報復到了，依浪巫謠的性子也就讓事情過去了，不會成為他們之間的疙瘩。

浪巫謠像個委屈的幼犬般舔舐自己咬下的紅腫，殤不患輕拍他的背，用下巴的鬍子頑皮地蹭蹭他的耳朵，低聲道：「巫謠，看我。」

浪巫謠依言抬頭疑惑地看向他，殤不患卻低眼避開了他的目光，飛快地啄吻他的臉頰之後，動手解起了他的衣服。

隨著衣衫逐漸敞開，殤不患的吻順著裸露的肌膚慢慢往下，頭也越來越低，唯一露出的耳尖也越來越紅。

浪巫謠屏息著看殤不患的臉越來越靠近他慾望的核心，全部心神和血液都匯集在那一處，雙手握拳乖乖地克制在身側，全身緊繃得近要發顫。

殤不患那邊也沒好多少。

好不容易鼓起的勇氣隨著時間和進度慢慢流逝，在解到褲頭時手已經開始發抖，衣物遮掩之下勃起的巨物已看起來如此龐大，如果..............殤不患困難地咽了口水，自己開始的怎樣也得負責任完成。

殤不患紅著臉硬著頭皮拉下浪巫謠的褲子，充血的勃起立馬凶狠地彈到他的眼前，短暫的靜默間，浪巫謠輕喚殤不患，而殤不患卻怕自己再看他一眼會勇氣盡失，不予理會，直接扶起了粗大的肉棒，張口慢慢含了進去。

進去那處濕熱的瞬間浪巫謠差點忍不住要爆發，原本就已可觀的尺寸硬是又漲粗一圈，嗆得殤不患憋紅了臉。忍住想要狠狠插入深處的慾望，浪巫謠伸手撥開殤不患頰邊汗濕的碎髮，想看清他的表情。

殤不患依然不敢看他，全神盯著那根在他嘴裡的粗大。深入喉間灼熱滾燙的溫度幾乎令他暈眩，不由得濕了眼眶，舌上能清晰感受肉柱的脈動， 一鼓一鼓地刺挑撥著他的神經。慢慢調整呼吸適應起肉棒塞在嘴裡的不適後，殤不患開始吞吐起柱身。

小心翼翼不讓牙齒碰到敏感的慾望，軟熱的舌細心地舔吮每一吋，磨蹭出嘖嘖水聲，強烈的男性麝香味充斥鼻喉間讓他氣息不穩，滲出的前液讓已經被撐開填滿的嘴無法吞嚥，混著晶瑩的延水從嘴角流下，再從下巴淌流到隱密的衣領間。

眼前的淫靡景象是浪巫謠從未見過的。

這是殤不患初次對他如此。心愛之人雖是初次，笨拙卻努力的模樣青澀又色情。原本只有吃東西才鼓起的臉頰如今滿滿塞著的是他的肉棒，還紅著濕潤的眼貪心地想把全部都吞進嘴裡，不時伸出紅嫩的舌頭舔過每一吋柱身，仿若渴求地品嘗美食，配合著雙手揉捏著下面的肉球，轉動頭變換角度吸吮吞吐讓肉棒更深入他濕熱的口腔，短翹汗濕的睫毛痛苦又享受似地輕顫，呼吸不暢的輕哼呻吟一般勾人想再欺負得更厲害，浪巫謠忍耐得青筋暴起才忍下讓腫漲得紫紅的肉棒在口中狠狠衝刺的慾望，然而殤不患卻忽然用力一吸，浪巫謠一瞬失神，差點繳械。

虛扶在腦後的手掌突然施力按壓，殤不患知道是自己的復仇得逞，總算抬眼想看看自己的成果。含著淫物可憐地勉強扯開唇邊的弧度，對上的卻是一雙被濃烈情慾燒得發紅的眼。

還來不及辯解，浪巫謠從他口中退出，壓住他的後頸就是狂熱的深吻。滾燙的舌頭猛烈地侵略殤不患的口腔，方才努力過頭口舌有些疲麻的殤不患只能無助地放任他主宰，慾火也被放肆侵略的舌頭燃起，全身酥麻得站不直，軟倒在浪巫謠懷裡。

恍惚間殤不患已被浪巫謠壓在床上，那雙擅於彈奏樂器的巧手邊剝除繁雜的衣物，邊在殤不患身上點火。殤不患汗膩的肌膚溫暖又滑溜吸手，那雙靈巧的手指不放過每一吋貪婪地揉捏愛撫，流連忘返，連著唇也妄肆地吸吮留下青紫的印記。當浪巫謠猛然吸含住他胸前肉粒時，敏感的乳尖馬上挺立傳來震震酥麻的快感，殤不患咬住唇好不容易才沒呻吟出聲，卻不由自主放蕩地弓起腰挺胸迎合，下身前端也顫抖地滲出淫水，獻身似地順從讓浪巫謠更加惡狠狠地啃咬，不會滿足般地吸允那厚實彈性的柔軟，直到乳尖又紅又腫，潤著螢螢水光綻放，才滿意地往下撫上殤不患的慾望──卻被殤不患壓住了手。

浪巫謠在慾望壓迫下疑惑又憤慨甚至是委屈地紅著眼看向殤不患，只見向來冷靜自持的男人可愛明亮的杏眼已經浸滿了被慾望折磨刺激出來的淚水，濕潤地望著他的模樣讓他又一次差點繳械，剎那失神間殤不患將自己的雙腿抬高，在他面前放蕩地大大分開，露出隱密在挺立的分身下面淌流著淫水的紅潤肉穴，握住浪巫謠的手放了上去。

「.......已經可以了，巫謠.......」

浪巫謠有些愣了，手指前的肉穴還不是很濕，穴口緊緊的卻一張一合地像個貪心的小嘴餓了想吃東西，含著浪巫謠的指尖邀請他更加深入。眼前的殤不患臉紅得可以滴血，他一手掰住自己的膝窩讓自己的下身完全敞開在浪巫謠前面，一手環住浪巫謠的脖子把他拉到自己前面，額頭抵著額頭，不知花費了多大的力氣直視著他，聲音有些不知是羞恥還是興奮而來的顫抖，但很堅定地把話說完。

「可以進來了........我從剛剛就一直很想要你，巫謠、啊.........！」

話音還未落就迎來修長手指狠狠的插入，讓殤不患沒來得及克制而洩出嬌淫的呻吟。浪巫謠深深看著眼前漲紅了臉咬著唇忍耐的愛人，看著他隱忍著會令他全身發紅的羞恥感，卻從不保留坦率地表達對他的愛意的愛人，即使他知道他是要他不用做足前戲，可就算他下身已經脹得發疼，他又怎麼捨得弄傷他。

「不患、不患........」

浪巫謠溫柔地吻住打開殤不患的唇，避免他再咬下去把自己咬傷，讓他的呻吟碎在自己的吻裡，手指的動作細柔又迅速。許是愛意使然，原本還有些羞怯的肉穴很快地能容納兩隻手指，分泌出的愛液讓穴膣緊熱濕滑，緊緊吸附著入侵的外來者，急不可耐地收縮著挑釁地要更多。浪巫謠順暢地找到軟熱通道中那突起的肉點，狠狠一壓，殤不患馬上抱緊他的脖子全身緊繃地在他嘴裡哼出了哭腔，抵在浪巫謠腹部的下身更加挺立幾欲爆發。

浪巫謠不再忍耐，抽出手指，握住殤不患的膝窩壓到他上方，讓殤不患濕得一蹋糊塗淫靡的下身可以盡顯在他本人眼前，浪巫謠輕喚自己已經有些失神的愛人，「看我，不患。」

然後狠狠地挺身。

「啊.........！啊、啊........恩嗚........」

在被粗大堅硬的肉棒狠狠肏入的瞬間殤不患就射了，乳白的淫液濺滿麥色水光螢亮的胸膛，讓挺立顫抖的乳尖更顯艷紅放蕩，被壓至胸前的大腿隨著抽插的動作狠狠地磨擦著乳尖，被拉高打開的臀肉近在殤不患眼前，恍惚間可以看見中間紅腫的肉穴毫不饜足地吞吐著紫紅佈滿青筋的碩大肉柱，肉膣裡分泌的淫水被抽插出咕几咕几的水聲，肉柱下的肉袋猛然拍打在他臀上的肉聲，不斷地刺激著殤不患，剛瀉過的下身又食髓知味地逐漸抬頭，隨著猛烈的挺動一顫一顫地任人擺佈的可憐模樣。

浪巫謠在進入殤不患的瞬間也差點射了，在忍過令頭皮發麻的興奮顫慄之後，內心巨大無法滿足的渴望更加驅使他無法克制地把他的慾望一遍又一遍地深深埋入殤不患的身體裡。

他愛的人也是如此愛他。

眼前總是灑脫無所牽掛似的男人，毫不保留地展開自己的身軀，讓自己最脆弱毫無防備的部位只給他碰觸、任他予取予求。是只給他看、絕對不會給別人看到的美景。

殤不患想要遮擋住自己的臉的雙手被浪巫謠抓住壓到頭上，溢滿淚水可憐的杏眼點著螢螢媚惑的光，愣愣地看著自己被插入的後穴，被快感折騰得有些迷茫的可愛，被吻的紅腫濕潤的唇不再壓抑呻吟，一聲一聲地回應著浪巫謠的深入。

聽著耳邊美妙的呻吟和眼前淫靡綺麗的風景讓浪巫謠接近瘋狂。殤不患上身無意識地挺起讓乳尖摩擦自己的大腿，像在勾引人欺負那裡一樣，而他下身緊緻濕滑的肉膣在吞入浪巫謠的粗大肉棒後隨著每一次的貫穿貪婪地絞緊挽留，炙熱濕軟的穴肉像是有無數個小嘴緊緊吸含住他的肉柱不放他走，不斷流出的淫水彰顯著主人如何歡迎他的入侵。

他總是有讓人為他失控的本事。

浪巫謠無法再克制，低頭咬上殤不患的脖子，下身不斷衝刺，猛烈到粗暴，狠狠地退到穴口最外翻出紅嫩的媚肉，再猛力肏到最深處，讓肉棒狠狠磨擦到那一點，殤不患全身任他擺布放蕩地搖晃，被快感刺激得無法壓低越來越大的呻吟，雙手掙開浪巫謠的束縛抱緊他的肩膀，在他耳邊語無倫次地喊他的名字。

「啊、啊.......巫謠、巫、啊啊恩、 巫謠................！！」

隨著叫喚後肉膣狠狠地收縮吸允，殤不患的前端再次射出白濁，浪巫謠也在強烈的快感下爆發在殤不患的肉膣深處，大量的濃稠將貪心的肉膣填飽佔滿，甚至有吃不下的白濁從紅腫撐開的的穴口流出，弄得下身一片濕黏。

灼熱濃稠的液體令殤不患渾身一抖，腳趾蜷曲，感覺肚子都熱了起來，想到那是什麼，臊得他回過神來摀住了臉。

浪巫謠從他肩窩裡抬起頭來撐起身，用頭蹭著他的手背輕輕喚他名字，「不患。」

殤不患靜默了一會兒才露出眼來看向自己悄悄笑著的愛人，無奈又好笑道，「不會有下次了。」

他們都知道，是說不會再有讓彼此無法安心的事情了。

浪巫謠也笑，「我們還有很多以後。」

緩緩篤定地抵上對方的額頭，看到的是對方眼裡笑著的彼此，溫存地親吻著柔軟的唇，確認著現在，還有以後...................

埋在殤不患身體裡的下身不知不覺間又變得硬挺，感受到穴中脈動的殤不患的雙腿不由自主自然地夾緊了他的腰，反應過來這反射性的動作後退去的潮紅又回到臉上，浪巫謠忍不住開心地幾乎要大笑，轉而把臉埋回殤不患的肩窩，抱緊他亂蹭一氣掩蓋住悶悶的笑聲。頭頂傳來殤不患微弱且無效的抗議，「巫謠你啊.......」

然後還有回抱住他的雙手，和再自然不過和以往任何一句話都一樣堅定的，「嗯，以後。」

 

隔天的早餐是燒餅配油條。  
他們很有默契地無視了油條這個選項。  
他們無法回答聆牙關於他們為什麼要對著食物臉紅的問題。  
並在凜雪鴉決定教殤不患怎麼吃油條時把它切成了三段夾在燒餅裡。


End file.
